Together we are bulletproof
by Thalico Leo
Summary: "I can't take it anymore!" She said with tears streaming down her face. "I will be with you, because together we are bulletproof."
1. Chapter 1

NICO POV

As I sat there waiting for breakfeast I suddenly thought about a certain blue eyed girl. It has been like 3 years since I've seen Thalia. Ok I admit I have a teensy weensy crush on my cousin (What the hades did I Just say teensy weensy?)but if you tell anyone that then I will send you straight to tartus. I was interrupted by my lovely thoughts when Annabeth running and smiling at the same time (which is not a great mix) screaming "THALIA IS HERE! THALIA IS HERE!" And then she passed out. Being the awesome friend I am, I carefully someone to pick her up and move her. Right then I heard yelling and Green Day and I knew it was Thalia. Somehow even though she didn't age she looked older and more beautiful. She stared in shock at me and instantly hugged me for a moment and then I heard the beautiful (note sarcasm) of hunters gagging. Thalia pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Whats up Deathbreath?" She asked. I sighed "the skye." "Same old deadboy I see." She muttered.

"How 'bout you come over to my cabin after dinner for a movie night?" "Sounds awesome!" I replied. "See ya there deathbreath!" And that is how my summer began.


	2. Chapter 2

THALIA POV

Oh my gods what happened to the little scrawny Nico? Now he is...well HOT! Whoa! Hold your horses Thalia! You are huntress and proud to be one! But seriously what is wrong with me! Movie night? I am a huntress but I keep on thinking about that event...

FLASHBACK

I just got out of Apollo's sun chariot/bus and was feeling really nauseous because of my fear of heights. I turned on Green Day really loud on my iPhone. Suddenly an Aphrodite girl came up and said " Are you okay? You look green!" Then Drew the living Barbie barged in and said "Actually its a BIG improvement." I was MAD! "How about I make an improvement by LEAVING A IMPRINT OF MY FIST IN YOUR HEAD!" I yelled. I rushed away to go to my table. But first I wanted to surprise Nico my BFF! I went to the Hades table and first thing I noticed that Annabeth was passed out on the bench. Second Nico wasn't there but was an extremely toned and cute boy was there. I was about to ask 'Do you know where Nico Di'Angelo is' But then I realized the boy was wearing a skull ring. Only Nico wears a skull ring! Then I hugged him and I heard gagging sounds from the hunters. I rolled my eyes and said "What's up Deathboy?" And being the stupid boy we know and love he said "The skye." We talked for a bit and I invited him over.

When I left I felt all tingly inside.


	3. Chapter 3

THALIA POV

Horror movies? _check._

Popcorn?_ Check._

Alright! I am ready for some serious horror flick watching! I hear the door open and hear a low voice saying in a singsong voice "Honey I'm home!"

I chuckle and say "Here are the movies Nico. Jaws, It, Chuckie and Stephen King ones. Which one do you want?"

"Hmm... I choose Chuckie!" He says proudly as if he won a award. "Alright." I pop the cd in and push play. The movie was pretty scary. At one point I was so scared and jumped straight onto Nico's lap. I blushed crimson red and quickly got off. At the end of the movie my eyes started to grow heavy. I saw Nico was asleep and almost instantly I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard "Well well well. Look who we have here."


	4. Chapter 4

NICO POV

I woke up to a voice that said "Well well well. Look who we have here." I saw Thalia half awake on my lap and I blushed crimson red (I never blush! Aphrodite what have you done to me!) She woke up and saw what was her so called "pillow" She blushed too. And none other then the queen man hater herself was there watching it all. She immediately said "Thalia I am very disappointed in you today." I was MAD! "Lady Artemis with all due respect we were just watching a horror movie and we fell asleep." I said. "I am sorry Thalia but I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties here as a huntress."

All of a sudden Thalia started glowing and then she passed out. "She will be fine Nico. She just needs rest." And then there was a flash and passed out. I picked Thalia and then ran her to the infirmary.

THALIA POV

I woke up to a handsome face looking over me. Then I fell back asleep. then I was in a pink and sparkly room (AAHHH! Pink and sparkly!) and saw Aphrodite. She was squealing while looking into a crystal ball. Immediately she looked up and said "It's about time you get here! Lookey here!" I looked in and I saw Nico kissing my cheek while I was asleep in the infirmary. I said "What the-" and was cut off by Aphrodite. "You better wake up dear! You will thank me when you do." And then I woke up.

NICO POV

Gods. She looked so beautiful and I kissed her cheek then she woke up and I decided to confess my feelings for her. "Thalia I love you." She looked shocked. I expected her to run away or something but instead she kissed me. I thought maybe I have a chance.

**You want a sequel? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
